Where You Belong
by MoonLightMare
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should update my other stories; I have all the chapters written out, honestly. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't lazy and would post up all the typed chapters in a day.**

**Disclaimer: As much as we all wish, Naruto will never be ours. **

**Warnings: Shounen Ai, super cute boy love. Slash or whatever people call it these days…**

"Alright everyone, onto the bus now!" hollered Mr. Clay, the local 10th grade history teacher.

The other history teachers that taught the other grades decided to help him out a bit and ushered the remaining students into the bus.

Now, on the road in front of a local high school in a place called New York, USA, Planet Earth, there stood a "luxurious" bus, and in the bus all the way to the right of the 6th isle, you can find 2 boys. Naruto and Kyubbi.

After the teachers checked that there were no remaining students, they gave the driver the signal and off they went.

As soon as they vehicle started moving, Mr. Clay tapped the microphone sharply. "Now I don't want you guys disturbing this place, it's practically a natural museum! No defacement of property, littering, or bothering the residents!" His voice rang out shrilly, and everyone heard the 'or else' that would've been added, but it was probably against his teaching contract. Yup, no threatening students, or you get the boot.

The homeroom of class A3 had been picked to go on a week long overnight trip. Where? Naruto didn't care. How? Bus of course. There cheap ass school couldn't afford to send them by plane. Why? Get them the hell after school. Naruto swore sometimes that the janitor called them "demon spawns from hell."

Naruto sighed and leaned this forehead against the cold window, trying to think of a good memory. His eyes lighted up as he recalled they're trip to the jello factory. He and Kyubbi had been dared to an eating contest. Needless to say, Kyubbi and he had won, although he and the competitor had to visit the nurse. Why Kyubbi didn't have to go never did cross his mind…

Kyubbi tapped him on the shoulder as if knowing what he was thinking, grinning all the time while trying to blow a piece of red hair off his face. His stare seemed to say 'What are you? 3?' A challenge had been issued, and they both knew it except the world.

Naruto grinned back, and tapped onto the window lightly, 'sure, I'm 15 going on 3.'

They had both learned morse code all the way back to forth grade, knowing no one would think they would be smart enough to try to learn it.

They looked at each other for a bit, and then lunged at each other, hands out stretched. "THUMB WAR!!" they screamed, excitement lacing their tones. Mr. Clay and the ninth grade history teacher, Ms. Wilkins, looked at them, partly annoyed and partly affectionate, while the other teachers just looked on, slack jawed. The other students just ignored them, they were use to it already.

After 45 minutes, the driver announced that they were here. The other students rushed outside immediate, while Kyubbi and Naruto took their sweet time. They separated their hands, and said at the same time, "I win!"

They glared for a bit, but went outside. Once outside, they started bickering and if you were close enough you heard bits that sounded like "You cheated!" "No, I held your thumb down for longer than 5! 10 even!" "What about that cool aid contest? Huh? Huh?! Speechless I see!"

But after a while, you could see them doing that half hug, half hand shake thing that guys do, signaling "Yeah, we're cool. Now come check us out as we go skydiving!"

As Kyubbi and Naruto got their luggage, they didn't see Mr. Clay gesture for everyone to follow him. Where they turned around though, they realized what had happened.

Kyubbi twitched a bit, and Naruto laughed, "That's a really bad habit, ya know?" Kyubbi just 'pffted' and retorted, "you would know, wouldn't you oh expensive ramen vacuum cleaner…" Naruto pouted, knowing this was probably true. Kyubbi usually paid for him after he ate at the ramen restaurant.

Kyubbi sighed and said, "C'mon, lets see if we can catch up to them…" Naruto nodded happily and ran off, completely missing the dark look that Kyubbi sent around the place. It was dark now…and he could hear the whispers as he ran after Naruto before his eyes widened. The path Naruto was taking…

"Naruto!!"

'_Back after so long..?'_

"Can you hear me?!!"

'_Look at the poor fool…Back in rags it seems...'_

"Naruto!!!"

Kyubbi's knees gave away as he slumped onto the leaf covered ground. A lightly tanned hand gently touched his shoulder. He looked up and instantly hugged the body close to him.

"Ah, hey! I was wondering where you went you know…" Here, Naruto patted Kyubbi's back awkwardly. Kyubbi held him at arm length and examined him for any cuts. He sighed in relief, thinking 'he didn't go down the path too far…'

"Kyubbi? Hey, are you ok man?" Noting the concerned blue eyes, he nodded warily. "Lets go, I know a short cut back…" He grabbed Naruto's hand, not even waiting for his answer.

Naruto chose not to say anything, worried at how odd his friend was acting. As they stepped into a grove of trees, something shot out of the darkness and grabbed Kyubbi's leg tightly. Kyubbi lurched forward, but his fast reflexes allowed him to let go of Naruto's hand quickly so that he wouldn't fall too.

Naruto panicked, gazing into the black nothingness of where Kyubbi had fallen into. He got onto his knees and chewed on his lower lip. What should he do? "Kyubbi?!!" Nothing answered him, as he had expected. He got up; ready to run for help, when something stopped him. Kyubbi's voice. "Naruto, go south until you reach the traditional bathhouse. Get help there!"

Naruto almost fell; he was so happy that Kyubbi was alright that he didn't even think about why Kyubbi knew this. As Naruto scampered away, something was going on in the pit.

Inside, there stood a huge, fully grown red fox, hissing at an overgrown, wrinkly purple snake. The fox unsheathed his claws, growling "You shouldn't have done that…"

The snake said in the same voice as the fox, "you shouldn't have done that," mockingly. Mocking him. Mocking Naruto. Mocking his whole entire line of descendents.

The fox let out a battle cry as he launched himself at the snake, grinning victoriously as he slashed the snake's body into shreds, the thick green blood coating his fur. After he was sure the snake was dead, he leaped into the pool that wasn't far from the carcass.

As he emerged, he was no longer a fox, but a naked boy. As he gazed up at the full moon, he uttered one word, "Shit."

**Surprisingly I actually wanted to write more, but I'm afraid I'm going to get some serious finger cramps. Thanks for reading I suppose…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! My goal to update all my stories before the New Year will come true x **

**Oh, and this update wasn't _that_ late, at least it was earlier than all the other updates for my other stories.**

**Warning: Boy love Boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Let us pretend I write this for every chapter from now on, have a little mercy on my lazy soul.**

A shrill whistle broke through the air as people scrambled around.

"How much progress have we made?" questioned a dark haired boy.

He had dark colored hair that had a blue sheen to it, and dark, hooded eyes. His ensemble was a pair of loose, wine colored pants, and a plain, white, button up shirt. He also wore a pale, snowy blue sash tied around his narrow hips.

"Be patient, Uchiha, came the lazy reply from behind him. "The Kazekage isn't arriving till tomorrow."

He turned around and met the half lidded eyes of Shikamaru Nara, who was leaning against the wall.

Even if Sasuke didn't like Shikamaru, he respected him, and so he only huffed angrily and marched outside.

Behind him, he heard Chouji ask, "What's got him all worked up?" He heard Kiba snigger and reply, "the ice princess is just going out for his daily sulk session because he didn't get his way."

'Bunch of idiots', he snarled mentally. Yet, even though he wouldn't admit it, some part of him, the part that he pushed to the back of his brain; wish to be with those idiots.

He hadn't noticed it before, but he came down a lot further than he as suppose to, and was already in the forest. 'Might as well head back, it's getting dark,' he thought moodily.

As he started to turn back, a pain filled moan stopped him.

Sasuke blinked, trying to decide whether to stay or go back. He settled on staying, since he was sure his shift was over.

His hand reached towards the sky, and after tracing some patterns into the dirt with his food, a dark object started heading towards him. He wasn't afraid though, and calmly snatched it out of the air with much practiced ease to reveal the object to be a sword.

It was long, and extremely tapered at the end to create a thin, deadly, point. It was the color of deep crimson red, and those who knew of him and had seen the sword, whispered that it was tainted from those he had fallen. He had to smirk at that particular rumor. 'Fools.'

The moan rose into the air again, and he walked deeper into the forest till he came to a clearing. In the clearing was a blond haired boy, who seemed to be slowly bleeding to death. There were small cuts on his hands, arms, and face, 'probably from the branches,' Sasuke decided, but there was also a hug cut on his leg.

Sasuke slowly approached the boy, his trusty sword out and in front of him like a shield.

After looking the boy over, and deciding he was harmless, he slowly touched the leg wound. He frowned, 'this would is too clean cut to be done by any animals…'

He was brought back when the boy winced, and Sasuke knew at that moment, if he didn't get medical help right away, he wasn't going to live.

He slipped his sword onto his sash, so it was hanging off his waist with its comforting weight.

He slipped his arms around the boy's back and knees, and the boy's head lolled up against his chest. He flinched slightly, still not quite use to any sort of physical contact.

After making sure he wouldn't fall off, he set off towards Konoha in a frantic run, putting chakra into his legs.

The guards didn't bother to stop him as he entered the town and he quickly ran towards the Medical Ward.

"Kabuto!" he hollered. A head poked in, the light from the sunset reflecting off the stranger's glasses.

"No need to shout Sasuke." Then he noticed the body in his arms and ordered, "set him on that table. Quickly!"

Sasuke obeyed as Kabuto walked over, his hands already bathed in the glow of calming blue, ready to perform a healing jutsu.

He slowly hovered his hands over the bleeding body, starting from the top to bottom. Under his care, the wounds slowly began to close up. He spent a little more time on the leg wound, but not a lot.

After he finished, he rounded on Sasuke, his expression furious. "Are you insane?!" he hissed, "you brought a _human,_ of all things, _here?!_"

"He doesn't feel entirely human," Sasuke spat back, "or did you not notice that? And what will happen if it's discovered a human was so close to Konoha without us noticing? What would that say about our security?! You should be thanking me!" he raged.

Kabuto's expression evened out a bit, as he nodded his acceptance. "I'll be telling the staff to suspect someone soon. Oh, and here." He threw a bottle of pills to Sasuke, who looked back at him, bewildered.

"Since you brought him here, he's your responsibility," smirked Kabuto.

He turned to leave the ward, but Sasuke's desperate voice stopped him. "W-Wait! What will you tell Orochimaru?"

Kabuto did not turn around, but you could hear the steel in his voice. "Orochimaru saved me, yes, and I do owe him a debt. But the first thing I will always tend to is Konoha, my home." His voice ebbed slowly into softness, before it returned to its polite tone. "I shall tell him that the Ambassadors need extra helpers, and that he shall be an intern." He started walking down the hall, shoes clicking softly on the floor.

Sasuke looked at the wall blankly for a bit, before snarling and hefting the boy up, his arm loosely around his waist. He fumbled a bit, before he preformed the justsu. A few seconds later, they were gone, and in their place was only a wisp of smoke.

&&

They arrived at Sasuke's room, and he settled his human bundle onto the soft bed. He took out the bottle and squinted at the label. 'Blood Replenishing Tablets. Eat once after every meal for best results.'

He sighed and dumped a bill into his charge's mouth. Taking a glass of water from the nightstand, he poured a bit into his mouth too, to help with the swallowing. He slowly massaged the boy's slender throat, coaxing the mixture down.

Once he was sure the mixture was swallowed, he ringed a small bell. A maid immediately appeared.

"Give him a bath and change him into a set of new clothes. Get me when he wakes up," he ordered, not even looking at the maid.

The maid bowed respectfully as Sasuke stepped outside. He took one quick look back, and noted the sunset and the colors they bathed the room in. He than looked at the boy, who seemed out of pain and slumbering peacefully.

'Orange suits him.'

**Ah ha! Done! Neh, not even one review? I would like to think at least one person liked this story…**

**Ah well, Happy New Year!**


End file.
